malazanfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Reich der Sieben Städte/Kapitel 8
Duiker, near Dryj Spring Duiker hears from fleeing Tithansi tribesmen that Coltaine sprung an ambush for them with his Wickan horse warriors at Dryj Spring which resulted in a slaughter of the Tithansi even though they outnumbered the Wickans seven times. After gathering this information he continues on his way towards the oasis. He contemplates that even though Kamist Reloe's army has superior numbers, Coltaine's Wickan army will pose a strong threat to them. Duiker finds that the oasis surrounding the Dryj Spring has been pillaged. The Seventh and the refugees have already left without taking proper rest. He decides to take a break from his tiring journey at the Spring. At dusk, he continues on the trail. Felisin, Heboric and Baudin, coast of Otataral Island Felisin, Heboric and Baudin reach the coast and are waiting for Duiker to come and rescue them on a boat. Felisin seduces Baudin to give her the opportunity to kill him as they sleep together. Baudin foils the attack and makes it clear that he was well aware of her intentions. As the trio keep waiting they see a wave of sorcery racing towards them which is nullified by the Otataral in the island. As the sorcery fades they see a boat with two men approaching them. The boat is the Ripath with Kulp, Gesler, Stormy and Truth. On its way to Otataral island it was attacked by the wild, out of control sorcery of a mage, who, Kulp guesses, has lost his mind due to exposure to the Otataral and has lost control over his own Warren. He and his companions fought their way as they sailed along side the shore and managed to find a break in the reef. Heboric is told that Kulp and Duiker had to go their separate ways. Heboric and Kulp discuss their companions and Heboric's inflictions. Kulp tells Gesler, that Heboric and the Otataral in him will help them get off the island and fight off the mad wizard. Heboric hears Felisin talk about a talon amongst Baudin's possessions and his reaction makes it clear to Felisin that the two men are now sharing a secret. She then tries to seduce Gesler but fails. The next day, as they enter the water, they are attacked by the sorcery of the insane mage. When the sorcery stops, they realize that they are in the mage’s warren and Kulp looks up to see a tiny figure riding the storm high above. Heboric uses his Fener ghost hand to heal Stormy’s thigh. Baudin had also been injured but refused Heboric’s healing. A strange pale blue thick water is slowly filling the ship’s hold. They come across a seemingly abandoned ship, which Baudin claims is a Pre-Imperial Quon dromon. They abandon the gradually sinking Ripath and swim to the other ship. When they study the abandoned ship, Baudin concludes that it is the Silanda which was the only ship sanctioned to trade with the Tiste Andii. When Quon was overthrown by the Emperor, this ship never returned. They find dozens of bundles containing mostly cleanly severed heads of Tiste Andii and some Humans. Kulp and Gesler head down the hatch which leads to the oar pit where they find head-less corpses manning the oars. They conclude that someone took the ship, beheaded everyone and put them to work. They find more bodies in the captain's cabin, which Heboric believes to be Tiste Edur. Kulp takes the captain's whistle and gives it to Gesler. Stormy informs them that the insane mage has followed them and Gesler decides that running is their only option and on a hunch, blows the whistle. Silanda lurches into motion, operated by the animate corpses below deck. Kulp mentions to Heboric that he is worried about the latters healing touch on Stormy although the man is not showing any adverse reaction. As the insane Mage's storm slowly catches up to them, Felisin contemplates all the magic she has experienced. Fiddler, Crokus, Apsalar, Mappo and Icarium, Pust's temple of Shadows Fiddler wakes up at the temple of Shadow and is told about his healing and recovery by Mappo. Iskaral Pust admits to them that the Rope and Shadowthrone have no more interest in possessing Apsalar because of Rake's warning among other things. Apsalar and Crokus are told by Fiddler that they are looking to find Tremorlor, which is a House of the Azath like the one which grew in Darujhistan. Quick Ben believes that these houses are connected to one another, and there is one such house in Malaz City, called the Deadhouse, hopefully enabling them to travel almost instantaneously to Malaz City. Iskaral Pust delivers a cryptic message, then vanishes, and the others all decide that they should leave. en:Deadhouse Gates/Chapter 8 Kategorie:Das Reich der Sieben Städte